


Doctor Who: The Another Voice

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Again falling in Love, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hearing Voices, Love, Married Couple, One Shot, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Basil and Clara, an elderly man and a young woman whose common destiny may not even break a bad event. Because sometimes more happens than you would imagine.





	Doctor Who: The Another Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning at the beginning ...
> 
> In this one shot, the subject of schizophrenia is processed, which has nothing to do with a split personality. Despite the, unfortunately too common opinion, it is different forms and not one and the same.
> 
> Otherwise, I wish you much fun reading.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

 

Doctor Who: The Another Voice

Since an accident, she heard voices, one that arose only in her head. This voice was male, which did not mean anything else, but it had a Scottish accent. Why did she imagine a male voice with a Scottish accent?

That voice seemed friendly, she asked every morning, if she had slept well, and every evening what her day had been. She always replied the same, anxious to keep telling herself that it was not real, just a fantasy in her brain.

„I think you should go shopping again“, the voice said in her head and for a moment she wondered how she knew that her fridge was really empty, but then shrugged her shoulders. After all, that voice was in her head, as if she knew what she was thinking.

And yet he was right. He ... Why was it the voice of a man? Why not those of her deceased mum who gave her, if not really, assistance?

„I'm really going crazy“, she murmured as she thought again about how stupid this was. Well, because of the accident she had a trauma of it, but that did not immediately mean that you suddenly hear voices that should not exist.

„You're guaranteed not crazy“, again that voice.  
„What else should I be? After all, I do not know anyone who has such a voice, and I've never met a Scot in my entire life.“

The voice in her head sighed softly before she suddenly said something, what they looked up and left on the bed on which she was.

„Clara?“  
„What ... who the hell are you? And how do you know my name? I can not remember ever telling him.“

In front of her stood a middle-aged man, probably in his fifties, with silver hair and blue eyes.  
„I know your name because I was once in your head, Clara.“  
„Yes, only one voice in me, not real, not really and yet you suddenly sit in front of me as if you have always existed.“

He sat down next to her, took her hand in his and ran his thumb slowly over the palm of his hand.  
„Maybe I'm real just because you wanted it, Clara.“  
„No that's not you. You can not exist because it just is not possible.“

She closed her eyes, hoping that he would be gone after that, but none of this happened. He was still there after five minutes, holding her hand ... And she sank suddenly against his shoulder, feeling the warmth that emanated from him. How could it be possible that a true human came into existence simply because of some kind of fantasy?

„And you're sure that you've never seen a Scotsman in your life before?“, He suddenly asked as she looked at him and explained that she had probably seen a lot, but never met anyone.  
„Wait, I think maybe there's a way to find out about you. Although it's a bit stupid.“

She took a picture of him and then searched the internet, but what shocked her shocked her. Trembling she sat there, as she read the article first quietly and finally loudly.

„~ Peter Basil John Smith died on October 13, 2015, after trying to push a young woman named Clara Oswin Oswald aside while being hit by a truck. ~ That can not be you, it just is not possible.“

„I can not remember if I really had a name before all this happened, Clara. However, this man looks damned like me in the picture.“

„How many John Smith, who also bear the names Peter and Basil, can there be in the world, let alone in London?“, She asked, but he could not give her an appropriate answer.

 

„If it was really me who saved you from that, then I wonder why I have no memories of it.“

She looked at him. At that time, she had been told at the hospital that she had suffered a trauma as a result of an experience and that she was still alive because a stranger brought her out of danger and herself lost his life.

However, she could only remember fragments of her life before the event, everything else seemed to have been wiped out.

„I just do not know if there was any connection between us before all this, but it was deleted from our memories.“

This time he embraced her tightly, though he himself was no friend of it.  
He too wished it was so. It could not be coincidence that she heard his voice and suddenly he stood before her alive.

If only there was a way to find out how it all hung together.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

He threw himself back and forth as he slept on the sofa in the living room, talking over and over, but her name was constantly falling.

„Basil“, she tried to wake him, for some reason she always used his middle name as if she had always done so.

When he opened his eyes, half caught between dream and reality, he stared at her before suddenly pulling her close.  
„I dreamed of how it all happened, Clara. We .... We were just on the way home when suddenly someone, although the ... I can not, I can not talk about it, because everything felt so real. I was there, I saw it all.“

She just looked at him before suddenly saying something that shocked her.  
„We were married, Clara and my name was not Smith, surnamed, but Oswald. In the dream, we were married there“, he shook his head. He simply did not understand what all this meant.

„Basil, it was just a dream.“  
„No it was not. I know that it really happened, how I saved my wife's life and that I gave my life for it.“

He lowered his eyes as suddenly everything plunged into his head, all that was forgotten suddenly came back suddenly.  
„I felt ... Clara, I can not even say what it's like to die, because I can not remember it, maybe better that way, but I know again why we were both then.“

„But why do not I have any memories of all this? If you really were my husband, why did I just forget that fact? I do not think that I would simply erase the memory of the person I love.“

He did not know, even as he searched madly for an answer in his head. But then he realized something, that she had not said that she had loved him, but loved him.

And before she knew what he was doing, he had suddenly pulled her close and shut her lips with his. She could not reciprocate because she was too surprised.

„It was not such a good idea“, he sighed. He had hoped that this would bring their memories back, but that was probably not the case.  
„Clara, if you want, I will go.“  
„Where to?“, The young woman asked, „everyone thinks you're dead, how could I explain to them that my husband, whom I do not remember, is just back?“

He lowered his eyes. In the last few days, everything that happened before his death had returned. He could remember everything, but his wife did not have that luck.

„We got to know each other during a rain shower“, he began suddenly, „your umbrella was suddenly torn out of your hand because the wind was too strong and you just grabbed mine. I ran after you because I wanted to have him again ....“

A few years ago

„How about you tell me why you're just taking someone else's property.“  
„It's raining, ok and I can not afford a cold now.“  
„Which is not so bad for me, of course, or how do I see that?“

She stopped and looked at the man who had addressed her. The water dripped from his silver hair and his blue eyes glittered slightly acidic. She finally held the umbrella so that they were both protected from the rain.

„I would like to invite you to a tea, if it could make up for that, I just took your umbrella.“  
„I would much rather go home...“  
„Clara, Clara Oswald“, she replied and he smiled, but seemed to be thinking about something too.

„Wait, do you happen to live in Ravenstime Street?“  
„Yes why?...“  
„I live there too, and if I'm wrong, we'd even have to be neighbors.“

She looked up at him now, suddenly aware of something.  
„No, you can not be that annoying guy who has to play that stupid guitar everyday. It just is not possible.“

He grinned widely and that was enough of an answer for him. She could only turn her eyes before she suddenly started to laugh. It was a bit bizarre that her annoying neighbor was much older than expected.

They finally arrived and everyone went to his apartment.  
While she was busy eating a bite, the door suddenly rang and she was quite surprised to see him with a guitar in her hand.

„I thought maybe I could show you that I'm not as bad as you think of me.“

And she let him in, wondering what he was up to. Besides, she had the chance to tell him ... Oh well, just take the guitar out of her hand when she's annoyed.

Unfortunately, Clara would not be there all evening, on the contrary, she liked it the way he played and that he even designed a tune especially for her was something that quite surprised her.

It did not take long for her to even let him into her heart.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Even if you do not look as if you made it up to you, I just can not remember all that.“

He smiled and assured her it was okay she should not worry about it.

„But once I've loved you, I'm sure I'll be able to do it again. Maybe not in the near future, but probably one day.“

That was more than he had hoped.

He would tell her many years later why he was really back. That he once was a Timelord, a resident of the planet Gallifrey who got the chance to live as a human ... If he did not know better, he would have thought he was just as much of a meta-crisis as his tenth ego, after all he did not want to think of how it could have happened ... A person who got a second chance.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the story was not too hard, but I also think that even serious topics in stories can/should be addressed. This was one of those.
> 
> I am someone who would like to write a variety of topics in the Doctor Who Multiverse, whether they are sad, humorous or thought-provoking.
> 
> We read each other...


End file.
